The Cure for Boredom
by Dear Pigfarts. Love the Doctor
Summary: Muggle!AU. Hermione Granger is a normal London woman who shares a house with a normal London man, Harry Potter. Let us see what she can get up to. Eventual Hermione/OC, canon where ever else possible. Rated M for drug references.
1. The Cure for Boredom

**The Cure for Boredom**

 **Muggle!AU**

 _What am I doing here?_ I thought, looking around the almost empty bar. It was a miserable Wednesday night and the 'usual crowd' of drunks and middle-aged-men-with-nowhere-to-go were the only living creatures that occupied the cramped space – except for the occasional rat. I checked my phone for the sixth time in two minutes, waiting for someone to give me something to do apart from stare into the decreasing froth of my beer. Heaving a large sigh, I grab my glass and take a large gulp, finishing the cup and peering through the end. The taste makes me want to puke, but it still does the job for a fraction of the price. After placing it back on the bench, I snap my fingers together, gaining the bartenders attention. He smiles at me in a very customer-service kind of way and nods when I wave my fingers over the glass, silently asking for a refill. As he does that I check my phone again. _Nothing_.

"Urgh!" I sigh, leaning my forehead onto the bar in front of me.  
"Bad day?" I whip my head up to see the bartender in front of me, smile softly – much more genuine this time.  
"I'm just bored," I answer. "You know when you just have _those_ days and all you want to do is something reckless?" He nods.  
"Hey, that's every day of my life!" His laugh is really nice, the kind you just can't help but smile when you hear it. So I do, and somehow find myself laughing along with him. "So, do you have any plans?" I can tell that he's only talking to me because of how incredibly bored he must also be – as I am the only one who has bought anything off him within the last hour and a half.  
"Something insane probably," I chuckle, swirling the new beer he's poured me. I take a sip, cringe and almost spit it back in the cup, but swallow it anyway.  
"If you hate the taste, why do you keep ordering it?" He asks, as he watches me repeat the same action again.  
"Because I'm cheap!" He shakes his head and I watch him head over to the bar and pour some random coloured liquids into a mixer and shake. Skillfully, he fills a glass with the drink and smiles as he places it before me.  
"There. Drink that and I promise you'll love it." He nods to the glass.  
"I can't –" I began, but he just stops me with his hand.  
"No, I insist. It's on the house." Skeptically, I raise the glass to my lips. I can't say I knew exactly what was in the glass, and for all I know he could have poisoned me – or drugged me. _But who would be crazy enough to do that at their workplace?_ The concoction hits my tongue and instantly I was in heaven.  
"Oh my god!" I say, almost downing the glass. "That is amazing!"  
"I told you," he laughs and moves the beer further away from me. "Now don't go drinking that too fast!"  
"Whenever anyone tells me that I can't do something, I prove them wrong." I smile and he smiles back.

"Thank you," I quickly say before I forget as I go to take another sip. He just smiles and says:  
"You're welcome." Before heading off to serve another customer.

I open my phone, quickly finding Harry's contact, and start typing:

' _So bored. At bar. Going to do something stupid. Please don't worry if I don't come home until late or even later – I'm gonna drink until someone is hot enough to make out with.'_

It takes a minute or two, but I finally get the reply:

' _Have fun, and don't die. I'll leave the door unlocked. Also, update me on your progress when you can ;)'_

I smiled at the little ' _go get 'em_ ' from my room-mate and clicked the 'off' button. As I did, a man sidled up beside me. He leaned up against the bar, his arms extended and flexed – perfectly showing off his toned biceps. He obviously knew this, because a moment later he glanced in my direction and flashed his fake, but gorgeous smile at me. This I did not mind, and even found myself returning. But still... it was so obviously fake. I take this chance to text Harry, surprised at how easy and how _not-drunk_ I had to be to complete my nights' goal.

' _Found a beauty. Text results soon.'_

The man lifted a hand to call the bartender over, and after waiting for the small nod, he turned back to me and asked:  
"Can I get you a drink? I hear the punch is real boss." I was startled but lattered and nod my head. The man looked back over his shoulder and held up two fingers. The bartender nodded once more, and placed down the glass he was cleaning. The man looked back to me, smiling again.

"Hey, I'm Cormac. Do you got a name?" I almost rolled my eyes at the terrible grammar he was using, but restrained myself and took the hand he had extended.  
"Hermione." We shook.  
"Beautiful name," he said, then turned to the bar to pay for his drinks quickly, before returning to me, "I bet your numbers' just as pretty." My jaw dropped. While I had expected him to come on strong, I hadn't expected that. I gave a little giggle and shook my head.  
"You're going to have to try harder than that!" Another giggle. _What's with all the giggling tonight? Must be the beer._ But he just smiled and placed a frothing beer in front of me.  
"Oh, I'm sorry! Beer's not exactly my drink," I said, biting my lip softly. He smiled and narrowed his eyes slightly before downing his and taking a sip of mine.  
"More for me."

"So, what do you like to do when you're not hanging out here?" He asked, ordering me another of 'whatever she's drinking!'. The bartender smiled and repeated the actions I watched earlier, although the 'customer-service' smile had returned.  
"Hm, I guess I'm always working so I don't really have that many hobbies." There was a buzz, and I quickly checked my phone – it was Harry:

' _Ooh! Good-luck!'_

"A girl like you looks like she could have a whole lot of fun, if you just tried." He winked at me then and my eyes widened. _Oh no._  
"Mmhmm," I replied, nodding my head with a pursed-lipped smile. "I guess I could." He took a large swig of his drink, and my eyes moved to behind the bar where the bartender was watching from the other end. I quirked a brow and sent a questioning glance at the guy, as if inviting him to say something – _teasing, if you may_. He just smiled and turned to another customer who was waving his hand frantically, trying to get his attention.  
"So," I said, looking back at 'Mr Handsome' before me. "You seem like a very confident person?"  
"I'm not going to say I've had bad luck with the ladies, no! Don't get me wrong." A wink." But I've learned that sometimes you need to just go for what ever you want, even if it ruffles some feathers." I nod my head, smiling slightly. _What am I doing with this guy? The way he speaks is in a 'typical jerk' kind of way, and that never leads anywhere good._

With a sad sigh I pick up my phone.

' _Don't get your hopes up, Potter. So much testosterone, so few brain cells. Not even worth a good smooch.'_

His reply was short and sweet:

' _YOLO.'_

I stare at the text for a moment before looking back to 'Muscles'.  
"...and by then you've either got the body or you don't, and I did. So –" He looked back at me. "Something wrong?"  
"No! Everything's great." _Harry's right. I wanted to do something stupid._ Just I was about to chuck everything into the fan, and kiss him, he said:  
"I'll be back, I've got to use the little boys' room," he said in what I assume he meant as a seductive tone, winked at me, then quickly placed his lips to mine. He pulled away with a huge grin and walked off. I cringed slightly as I turned back to my drink, and shake my head as I down the lot, as well as the second one _Cormac (was it?)_ bought me. Within seconds I feel the alcohol hit me, and I have a funny feeling in my finger tips.

I grab my phone and swipe to unlock. It takes me a second to realise that I have opened messenger and are about to send a message. _Oops, too late!_ Another giggle.

 _'Gin! Hey, I was wondering: Would it freak you out if I started dating your brother?!'_

I only had to wait a second before I got a reply:

' _Wait, what? You like my brother... Which one!?'_

 _'No no no no! I don't liek your brother! I just wondered if youd find it, like, weird? !'_

 _'Hermione, are you drunk?'_

 _'no...but I might be real soon!'_

 _'Where are you? I'm coming.'_

 _'NO! I'm here to have fun youll just ruin it!'_

I turn off my phone, so there are no more distractions just as I see Cormac heading back to where I was waiting. He was stopped by someone just outside the bathroom and I tap my foot impatiently, but suddenly feel like I'm falling. _Great, now I'm in someone's arms._  
"Hey! Are you okay?" I hear the bartender ask, and I can kind of see him.  
"You... you're r-really blurrrrrrrrrrry!" I stretch the 'r' far too long as I try to speak, but my head is killing me. "I'm gonna vom!" I yell, bending forward and retching – though nothing came out. He is blurry but I can make out the concern on his face.  
"Hey, can you hear me?" I try to tell him that, of course I can hear him. But none of the words actually came out. Suddenly there is this horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach. _What is wrong? Those drinks can't have been that strong?_  
"I'm gonna take you home," he says calmly, and then I see Cormac approach.  
"Hey, what are you doing, mate?" He asked, trying to look as big as possible.  
"I'm taking her home, she's far too drunk."  
"I can do that?" Cormac offers, holding out his arms for me.  
"Nah, but thanks!" The bartender says, "I think I can handle it!" Then he leans in really close and all but whispers, "I think it might be best if you clear out... I wouldn't want you or her to be here when the cops come for their 'routine' check..." he let his voice peter out, but his eyes stared straight into Cormacs'. Without another word from the man, he left.

* * *

"Come on, Drunkard," the bartender, named Eli I later found out, laughed – his hands on my arm.  
"You ruined it!" I say, far too loudly and almost fell over, leaning into his body as we walked.  
"Yeah, I'm sorry I cock-blocked you and Mr. Boyband!" He chuckled. "' _Some girls just can't refuse my good looks, my style and my charm, and my unflinching ability to listen to Taylor Swift.'_ I mean, did you even listen to him speak? He was such a tool!" His face hardened slightly and he looked straight ahead. It had been a couple hours since Cormac left the bar, and Eli's replacement had arrived, leaving him free to escort a very drunk _me_ home.  
"Can I ask you a question?" He said seriously, looking across at me. I nod. "What's the rush? Why are you hurrying to get into a relationship that'll never work?" I feel my forehead crinkle in the middle as I frown.  
"I dunno?" I say softly, "I'm needy? Plus! Not a relationship I was lookin' for." I wiggle my eyes brows and grin, which takes a surprising amount of my attention, meaning I am once again almost on the floor.

The world is spinning and everything hurts. I lean against the ground and clutch my stomach, my other hand pressed against my forehead.  
"I hurt..." I mumble, and Eli leans down and starts rubbing my back.  
"What hurts?" He asks in a soft voice, his eyes darting over my face and down to where my hand was clutching my abdomen.  
"Everything!" There are tears in my eyes now and he looks worried. Then suddenly everything goes black, and Eli's face goes missing.

"Hermione! Hermione!?" I hear his voice, and the blackness disappears slowly. But there are lips on mine, and air was begin pushed into my lungs. I gasp and cough, rolling onto my side.  
"Everyone just needs to stop kissing me!" I say, wiping my mouth. But I stop when I see how he's looking at me. His face was paler than before and his eyes were wide.  
"I'm going to call a doctor, okay?" He says, lifting my free arm around his neck and helping me into his arms. I nod, clutching his shirt, and hear myself tell him how nice it feels to be in his arms. _Damn it, drunk me._

We arrive at an emergency room, which I found out that Eli was taking me to all along. _No wonder he didn't need my address when he was walking me home._ One of the nurses approached and asked him what happened.  
"I think she was drugged, I've seen it before." The nurse nodded and asked him how we knew each other and he explained that he worked at the bar and she nodded her head.  
"Drugged? Don't you mean drunk?" I mumble into his shirt, and the nurse suggests I be put into a bed instead. She writes down information on a chart as Eli tells her as much as he can. _Name:_ _Hermione. Age: I don't know. Emergency contact: Just for now put me. I'll contact anyone else I can figure out._

I hear Eli looking through my bag and then I hear my phone unlock. _I should really get a passcode for that._ It rings for a moment, then Harry picks up and I hear his voice, Eli has put it on loud speaker:

 _"I'm only answering in case it's a friend emergency. If you're getting laid, I don't actually want to know."  
_ "Uh, Harry? This is Eli, you don't know me but –"  
" _Oh my God! Is Hermione alright? Who the eff are you?"  
"_She's going to be fine, but I'm with her at the hospital. I just thought I'd find someone who she knows, and you seem to be important..." there was a small pause where he might have looked back at the phone, "considering all these hearts next to your name."  
" _Where are you? I'm coming."_

I didn't hear any more, because soon after that I was asleep.

* * *

It was really bright when I woke up. They had moved me into a private room. My head was aching and my stomach felt even worse. Even my throat was getting in on the _parts of my body that feel like they're on fire_ train. I blink a couple times before I can see around me. Harry has his head on my legs, the rest of him curled in the chair pulled up to the side of my bed. I smile slightly as I move the hair on his forehead out of his eyes. _Which hurt like hell, I might say._ I cringe and close my eyes again, letting a small moan of pain escape my lips. I hear movement, then Harry's voice.  
"Hermione? Are you awake?"  
"I'm sorry, you've reached somebody who's currently not operating," I mumble, a frown covering my face.  
"You scared the crap out of me. You know that?" I crack open an eyes to see his face; deep blue circles under his eyes and his hair messier than its usual self. "As soon as you're feeling better, I'm going to kill you!"  
"I'm sorry."

I look over to the clock on the wall. 10:45.  
"I'm late for work! And, in that case, so are you!" I say, trying to swing my legs out over the bed and get up. But before I make it even one swing, my body convulses and my muscles scream in pain. And so do I.  
"Hermione! You're not going to work! And neither am I, I took the week off to care for you." He pressed a hand to my shoulder and pushed me back into the bed. I humph but let him do it. That's when I see him. _Eli from the bar._ His eyes are wide as he stares at me, obviously awoken by my screaming. Harry must have followed my gaze, because he quickly whispered:  
"He's been here all night... won't leave."  
"How are you feeling?" He asks, rubbing his tired eyes but staying in the chair across the room.  
"As good as I can be, I guess." He smiles, I smile (which obviously came out like more of a grimace... great).

Harry was smiling at me, his hands folded in his lap.  
"So," he said softly, "how was your night? Did you have fun before you were drugged?"  
"So much." I dead-panned, staring straight at him.  
"Just see where recklessness gets you, children!" He said in a high-pitched, teachers sing-song voice.  
"I'm annoyed. I'm going through a highly emotional situation right now and you're just sitting there mocking me." He just laughed.  
"Oh, and I called your parents," Harry said quickly, and then stood, as though he planned to leave.  
"What!?" I asked loudly, my eyes wide.  
"I thought they should know you were in hospital. They're out getting coffee at the moment." I threw my head back into my pillow and sighed, my palms pressed against my eyes.  
"No, no, no, no, no..." I mutter, my insides churning. _My parents are probably going to murder me._ Taking a deep breath I rub my eyes softy and take a deep breath.

"Maybe I should go before they get back?" Eli said, standing up and heading for the door. I watch as he leaves, something in my stomach telling me I should go after him. So I do. My legs hurt and I'm clutching my stomach, but with Harry's help I make it to the door.  
"Hey, it's okay. I can go from here," I say to Harry, and he nods, but waits a few feet behind me. I walk down the hall as fast as I could, until I see him.

"Eli! Wait!" I called after him, and cringed slightly at the weird feeling of wearing nothing more than practically a shower screen over mu body. He turned around, confused. "I'd like to see you... again."  
"I'd like that too."  
"If I turned up at your bar and you were off soon, would you get a drink with me?" He smiled, and looked down at the hospital gown.  
"Maybe not a drink, you drunkard. But I'd like dinner?"  
"Dinner sounds great. Also, I was drugged - not drunk. So, that insult is irrelevant." We both laughed and then I smiled awkwardly and also looked down at the gown.  
"Well...I'm naked. So I'm gonna go," I say quietly, and sidle back away from him.  
"Only almost naked," he winked and walked away, calling "I'll see you," back at me. With a huge smile I make my way back to my room.

Gingerly I lay back in my bed, Harry frowning at me as I do.  
"I couldn't let him just walk away?" I say, and he shakes his head.  
"You could have just gone to the bar when you were better?"  
"What? And creepily loiter every day until he works again? No thank you!"

There was a knock at the door and we both look up to see Ginny in the doorway.  
"I come bearing coffee gifts!" She was smiling, and as she looked at me she shook her head. "How was your 'fun'?" She asked softly and placed a light kiss on my forehead before gently kissing Harry too. "Hey, babe."  
"Hey," he replied with a smile.  
"My _fun_ was great, thank you very much. You know, until the... drugged bit... then it kinda sucked." They both laughed. I reached out for the coffee, suddenly feeling so tired.  
"Thank gosh for caffeine!" I sigh.

Let's just say that my parents were a nightmare. Tell me how worried they were, and how I should be more careful. Through tears that surely could have been shed before I woke, my mother said the cliched words: _I thought we taught you better._ I pursed my lips and nodded my head, knowing that they were just scared. I would have felt the same if I were in their position. But it still kind of sucked to be a 'disappointment' child, for once.

* * *

 **A/N: Words** – **3503**

 **Chocolate Frog - (Silver) Fire Crab: "Write about someone who looks attractive, but has a horrible personality..."**

 **Getting Around - Cormac Mclaggen**

 **Gringotts -**

 **(Various Prompts: Feelings & Emotions)**

 **[Open]** 1-4) Confident, easy, free, kind. **[Happy]** 5-6) Great, important. **[Alive]** 7) Free. **[Good]** 8-10) Surprised, bright, close. ****[Positive]** ** 11) Confident. ****[Strong]** ** 12) Free. ****[Angry]** ** 13) Annoyed. ****[Depressed]** ** 14-15) Terrible, bad. ****[Helpless]** ** 16) Empty. ****[Indifferent]** ** 17) Bored. ****[Afraid]** ** 18-19) Scared, worried. ****[Hurt]** ** 20) Aching.

 **(Various Prompts:** **Prepositions)**

1-17) About, behind, down, across, considering, after, beside, against, along, except, around, before, outside, but, within, by, worth.

 **(Dialogue Prompts: TVD)**

1) 2. "Can I get you a drink? I hear the punch is real boss." - _Alaric Saltzman_

2) 15. "Would it freak you out if I started dating your brother?" - Bonnie Bennett

3) 52. "I'm gonna drink until someone is hot enough to make out with." _\- Caroline Forbes_

4) 32. "Whenever anyone tells me that I can't do something, I prove them wrong." _\- Caroline Forbes_

5) 19. "So much testosterone, so few brain cells." _\- Liv_

6) 1. "Some girls just can't refuse my good looks, my style and my charm, and my unflinching ability to listen to Taylor Swift." - _Damon Salvatore_

7) 75. "What's the rush? Why are you hurrying to get into a relationship that'll never work?" - _Caroline Forbes_

8) 76. "Everyone just needs to stop kissing me!" _\- Caroline Forbes_

9) 77. "I'm only answering in case it's a friend emergency." - _Caroline Forbes_

10) 18. "I'm sorry, you've reached somebody who's currently not operating." _\- Alaric Saltzman_

11) 9. "I'm annoyed. I'm going through a highly emotional situation right now and you're just sitting there mocking me." - _Caroline Forbes_

12) 7. "Well...I'm naked. So I'm gonna go." - _Alaric Saltzman_

13) 10. "I come bearing coffee gifts!" - Bonnie Bennett

14) 23. "As soon as you're feeling better, I'm going to kill you!" _\- Bonnie Bennett_


	2. Recovery

**Recovery**

I was out of hospital a few days later. And I was _so_ ready for it. My legs were itching to go for a longer walk than to and from the bathroom, and my butt was sore from sitting in that uncomfortable hospital bed for so long. I knew that I should leave it a few days, but all I wanted to do was go back to the bar and see Eli. I didn't, but I really wanted to. Instead, I went to Ginny's house.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

She opened the door and a smile appeared on her cheeks.  
"Hey! Come in!" She said, stepping aside. "How are you feeling?"  
"Fine, I guess. I still kinda feel _ick_ , though," I rubbed my stomach as I entered and nodded my thanks. "Is anyone else here?" I asked, looking around the large-ish apartment she shared with a few of her brothers.  
"Yeah, Ron's in his room. The twins have been gone for a few days, though. I'm not sure if or when I should worry about them?" Ginny smiled. She walked past me and into the kitchen. She disappeared from my sight, but called:  
"Do you want something to drink?"  
"Yeah!" I called back, looking around the room. I loved looking at the things other people felt important enough to them to display in their house. The Weasley siblings had a photo from their parents wedding, and a photo of all of their siblings together at their childhood home. "Can I get water? _Just_ water." There was a loud sigh from the other room, and Ginny popped her head back into view.  
"Not funny."  
"I thought it was!" I said, chuckling, but she just shook her head.

I followed her into her kitchen, a small smile still on my face.  
"How's it going with Harry?" I asked.  
"Great!" She replied, "He's so sweet. I thought it might get weird? What with our long history, and his friendship with Ron..." she trailed off as the door behind her opened. "Ah! Speak of the devil!" I turned around to see Ron standing in his room, with only a white shirt and boxers on. His hair was ruffled and he looked like he had just woken up.  
"I thought I heard..." he rubbed his eyes and looked to me, "oh, hey Hermione." I smiled at him, and he smiled back.  
"You were still asleep?" I asked, frowning and checking the small watch on my wrist. "It's almost midday?"  
"I've been really busy with work, and I got a day off! Don't judge." He wasn't really angry as he walked into the kitchen, making himself a cup of coffee and leaning against the counter lazily. "I heard you were out of action for a few days there. What happened?" He sipped his coffee and I looked to Ginny.  
"You didn't tell him?" She shook her head.  
"Didn't tell me what?" He asked, a crease forming between his brows.  
"I didn't think there was any point worrying him?" Ron looked between the two of us, his eyebrows practically in his hair before either of us spoke.

As soon as I had finished the very minimalistic version of what happened, I looked back to Ron to see his face red as a rip tomato and his fist clenched at his side.  
"What!?" He said, his mouth practically foaming as he spoke.  
"Ron, calm. She's fine now!" Ginny said, placing a hand on his arm. It was obvious that she was trying to restrain him, at least a little. He looked at her hand and then up at Hermione.  
"So, wait. You didn't tell me because you thought I'd seek the guy out and... what? Is that what you people think of me? That I just instantly resort to violence?" Ron's eyes were wide as he shoved Ginny hand off his arm.  
"We only think it because you do!"  
"Quite right I do, when it's called for!" And suddenly he was halfway out the door in his pyjamas, Ginny and I running after him.  
"Ron, wait!"

He finally stopped walking when he wound his way down to the lobby, and finally stopped to think.  
"Damn it!" He cursed and practically sprinted passed me and Ginny, and back up to the apartment. We were both huffed when we made it back up, taking the steps two at a time to catch him.  
"Ron, what are you doing?" Ginny called and sighed as she stopped him from walking out; now fully dressed and carrying a baseball bat.  
"I'm gonna get that bastard." His voice was so sure, which caused a smile to form on my face for just a moment.  
"No, Ronald. You're not." I place my hand on the bat and looked into his eyes. He looked torn for a moment before his grip on the bat slackened and I was able to take it, passing it to Ginny before he rethought. "Thank you for trying to stick up for me, but you know that doing... _whatever_ you were considering doing will only get you into trouble and jeopardise everything you've built." I quickly slid my hands around his waist and pulled him into a hug, which he reciprocated soon after.  
"I'm sorry," he said softly, burying his face in my hair.  
"Don't. Please, don't apologise!"

* * *

We decided that it was a good idea to go for lunch, since we were al feeling a little off and we needed the rest.  
"Treat yo' self!" Ginny laughed as we walked into her favourite Thai place, finding a small table on the side. I quickly pulled out my phone and sent a quick text to Harry:

 _At that Thai place Ginny adores. You want to join us for lunch?_

After putting down my phone for one second, it chimed loudly, indicating that I received a message. It was, of course, from Harry:

 _Gin just told me. I'll be there in 20 (Y)_

I looked down at his message and sighed. He continually forgot to send the emoticons correctly, leaving my to try and figure out what the (Y) was supposed to be (Turns out, a thumbs up). _Couldn't you just send the thumbs up?_ I shake my head an turn back to the conversation the siblings are having – laughing at a joke Ron made.

It was about fifteen minutes later and I found myself looking to the door every time it opened, just to see if it was Harry. After about thirty times, _which is very sad I know,_ I gave up and decided to get myself another drink. Walking to the counter I pause for a second, take a few steps back and look down at the man sitting at one of the tables – completely alone.  
"Draco?" I say softly, and he looks up. His mouth had twisted into a small half-smile, which dropped as soon as it rest on my face.  
"Hermione? I – Uh.."  
"How have you been?" I said softly, smiling incredulously.  
"Good, and you?" He put down the book he had been reading – _Twilight. I hope that's ironically?_  
"I've been good! Well, not so much recently, but overall yeah!" I didn't know what to say? It seemed like forever ago he was sitting in my little apartment telling me he was moving to New York. "What are you doing back here?"  
"Do I need a reason to come home?" He asked with play shock, a smile on his face again.  
"No, I guess not! Ha!" I couldn't help but laugh at how strange it was.

 _Quick run down:_

 _Draco went to high school with Ron, Harry and I. He wasn't the nicest guy; but he was funny, smart, and intriguing. So, of course I was into him. After school we dated for two years, before he got a job in En Why See (NYC). He left a few days before our two year anniversary, for which I have already bought him this really ironic cactus._ I promise it was a funny-inside-joke. _But he was gone, and my heart was broken – and I couldn't bring myself to throw out the cactus. It's actually still sitting on the kitchen window-sill._

 _I still remember the moment he left. I was trying not to cry as he walked to the door, just after giving me a chaste kiss and apologising again.  
"Do you really have to go?" I asked softly, I tried to sound strong but it really wasn't working. "Things are going to be awfully dull around here without you."  
"No they're not, because you're not going to sit around waiting for me," he said, half out the door. With a sad smile he closed it behind him and there was a small second before the ears finally came and I was left alone to cry myself to sleep. Harry had come home to find me on the couch, curled into a ball, my eyes staring at nothing._

 _"_ What do you do now?" I ask, then realised that he probably doesn't want to talk to me. "I'm sorry, I should leave you alone, shouldn't I?"  
"No! It's okay." He was smiling, _for real_ now. "I'm _doing_ medicine. I'm a doctor now."  
"Woah, what? Where did that come from?"  
"I've kind of always wanted to do it. So, I did." He looked down at the book, and quirked an eyebrow. "What's so special about this Bella girl? Edward's so whipped." He shook his head, chuckling. "This is a ridiculous book. My friend is making me read it and it's _terrible_."  
"Your friend?" I asked without thinking, then realised how inappropriate the insinuation was and tried to back track. He just stopped me.  
"Yes. My friend. She's a woman, but not my _girl_ -friend because she's kinda into what I'm into... If you know what I mean?" I just nodded, _I did know what he meant._

"Draco?" I whipped around and saw Ginny approaching, her eyes wide as she stared at him like he was a ghost. "What are you doing here?"  
"Again, free country. Can't I visit my mum without the interrogation?" He was looking slightly annoyed now, obviously not as happy to see the young Weasley as he was to see me.  
"Gin, it's cool. We should go back to the table." I tried to push her back, grunting slightly as it seemed she had planted herself down and didn't want to move.  
"No!" Ginny's voice was hard as she stared at Draco.  
"What's your problem with me?" Draco demanded at Ginny, and just then I realised that all across the store people were looking, staring. Ginny's face was strong, holding firm against him.  
"My _problem?_ Let me summarize it for you. You're a _dick_!"

"Woah! Woah, woah, woah." A man approached, his hands in the air. "What's going on?" _Harry._ "Hey, hun. What's happening –" He stopped as his eyes rested on Draco. Suddenly the latter threw his hands into the air, heaving a sigh.  
"I get it! _What am I doing here?_ Can't a guy visit his mother without the whole world questioning his actions?!" Harry just looked at him, then to me, then back.  
"Hey," he said plainly. Draco almost growled as he turned away. I looked to the register, where the employees were whispering to themselves – probably deciding whether or not to kick us out. I put on my best apologetic face as I mouthed 'sorry' and turned back to Ginny.  
"Come on, Gin. We should just walk away." She shook her head, but allowed herself to be dragged back to our table by Harry and me, fuming the entire way.  
"...that bastard... worthless pile of... scum of the earth..." I smiled as I made out a few words of her muttering, completely forgetting about the drink I had been on my way to purchase.

* * *

 **A/N: Words** – **1967**

 **Gringotts -**

 **[Various Prompts: Feelings & Emotions]**

 **[Open]** 1-2) free, kind. **[Happy]** 3-4) Great, important. **[Alive]** 5) Free. **[Good]** 6-7) Calm, loved. **[Strong]** 8-9) Free, sure. **[Angry]** 10-11) Sore, annoyed. **[Depressed]** 12) Terrible. **[Helpless]** 13) Alone. **[Indifferent]** 14) Bored. **[Afraid]** 15-16) Scared, worried. **[Hurt]** 17) Aching.

 **[Various Prompts:** **Prepositions]** 1-3) inside, aside, between.

 **[Dialogue Prompts: TVD]**

1) 14. "Is that what you people think of me? That I just instantly resort to violence?" _\- Damon Salvatore_

2) 3.*reading Twilight* "What's so special about this Bella girl? Edward's so whipped." - _Damon Salvatore_

3) 4. "Things are going to be awfully dull around here without you." / "No they're not, because you're not going to sit around waiting for me." _Damon & Elena_

4) 40. "I've updated our relationship status to 'it's complicated'." _\- Damon Salvatore_

5) 17. "Let me summarize it for you. You're a dick!" - Caroline Forbes


End file.
